Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. Consequently, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The appearance, the structure, the contact ways of terminals, the number of terminals, the pitches between terminals (the distances between the terminals), and the pin assignment of terminals of a conventional USB type-C electrical connector are totally different from those of a conventional USB electrical connector. A conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector includes a plastic core, upper and lower receptacle terminals held on the plastic core, and an outer iron shell covering the plastic core. Normally, the plastic core of a conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector is an assembly of several plastic components, and the upper receptacle terminals and the lower receptacle terminals are respectively assembled with the plastic components.
The conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector comprises a metallic shielding plate embedded within a tongue portion of an insulative housing between the upper receptacle terminals and the lower receptacle terminals for assuring preferable shielding effect. However, after repeated plug-and-pull operations, signal terminals of the upper receptacle terminals or that of the lower receptacle terminals are in contact with the shielding plate due to the attrition of the tongue portion, leading short circuit issues. Therefore, how to solve the aforementioned problem is an issue.